


Approval

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [23]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Reunion, I'm trying not to spoil it, Modern, Not with the parents, Technological disaster of sorts, just read it, meet the parents, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Six months into their relationship, Astrid is finally ready to meet her boyfriends family. After a disastrous incident, Astrid soon learns that familial approval is a tricky thing, and she didn't need it as much as she thought.





	Approval

**Ah, I do love a good challenging prompt... even if I so rarely love the end result, you guys usually seem to.**

**If you have a shitty attitude toward the topics raised in this fic, kindly keep it to inbox, or to yourself. Flames will be used to toast vegan marshmallows.**

**On with the Hiccstrid!**

-HTTYD-

"I'm nervous."

Looking at his girlfriend of six months - eight if they included the two months dating before they started calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend - Hiccup frowned. She was shuffling, awkward - unusual for her really.

"What for? My parents - Hel, my whole _family_ \- are dying to meet you."

"I don't want to disappoint them."

Hiccup blinked, incredulous.

"How in Hel are you going to disappoint them?"

Astrid shrugged, reaching up to finish tidying her hair up. Hiccup thought she looked perfect, but Astrid insisted on looking presentable for the reunion they were off to no matter how he insisted the Haddock lot were not that fussy. Her hair was tied up in a soft braided bun, fringe still hanging over her face to sweep along the top of her naturally rosy cheeks. With those wide blue eyes and her soft pink lips that curved up into sweet smiles, she really was unbelievably beautiful. Hiccup still pinched himself now and then when he remembered she was his girlfriend.

"What are you wearing?"

"Me? Jeans and a jumper. I told you, nobody is dressing up. My mom _might_ cajole my dad into a tie if she's feeling fancy, but that's it. Honestly, it'll be amazing if my uncle isn't wearing his work trousers. What are you wearing?"

She shrugged again, heading to her wardrobe - they were at her place to get ready, since they were taking her car while Hiccup's was in the garage getting repaired after some idiot smashed into him, wrecking the front light and bumper. Hiccup watched as she sorted through the different sections of hanging - tops and bottoms, smart and casual and smart-casual. Sports wear was folded and tucked up on the shelf above. His own things were much less organised - well, except his art supplies and his work space at the garage.

Her hand plucked at a powder blue blouse, but moved on quickly with a frown on her face. Hiccup was curious, but didn't want to add him questioning her clothing choices to his girlfriends anxieties. Eventually she picked out a red top, slim-fitting and flattering on her skin tone. Paired with black jeans that hugged her lean legs, Astrid looked incredible as she stepped into her boots, then turned to him and nodded.

"Much as I love the bike, my hair is too perfect for the windswept look today."

Hiccup chuckled, feigning disappointment.

"I'll live. You ready to go milady?"

Glancing toward her packed overnight bag, Astrid nodded.

"As I'll ever be."

He pulled Astrid closer, kissed that soft pout of hers. She hummed, leaning against him until Hiccup looped his arms around her back, squeezed her gently and kissed her hair.

"They are gonna adore you, just like I do. Promise."

"Ok. Lets go before I change my mind."

It was a bit of a drive up to his parents house - it looked much grander than the family really were, an inherited house on his fathers fathers side. The biggest expenditure his father had made himself was definitely the expensive Range Rover SUV, though it was a practical buy; big enough to fit his dads bulk and height, plus good at multiple terrains for the family who liked a road trip now and then. It was kept in excellent condition too, what with the family of mechanics and engineers.

"My car looks awful here."

"What, because it doesn't have a new paint job?"

Astrid nodded, frowning and reticent.

"So? You do realise this is a family of grease monkeys and artists? And that three of those cars there" he pointed to the half dozen or so visiting vehicles that lined the front drive "were bought new in the last six months? They'll be far more impressed to know your car _runs_ perfectly. Scott polishes his car all the time but he's constantly knackering his engine with bad gear shifts. As your mechanic boyfriend, I can attest you take excellent care of your car."

Finally, she smiled a little again. Hiccup grabbed their stuff from the trunk while Astrid was taking a few breaths. He understood she was nervous - all the telling that his parents were friendly, nice people wouldn't change that she had yet to actually meet them properly. Hiccup had been _trying_ \- he was proud of Astrid, wanted to show her off to the people he loved, but she hadn't been ready. He respected that - but Astrid had been the one to say she wanted to come to the reunion.

"There he is!"

His parents looped the house after hearing his car pull up, obviously eager to see him and meet Astrid. The usual rib-cracking hug from his dad left Hiccup smiling breathlessly, followed by his mother's soft, tender cuddle that filled him with warmth.

"Mom, dad, this is Astrid. Astrid, this is my mom Valka and dad Stoick."

As usual, his parents were all smiles and good nature, though Hiccup saw the worry that flashed across Astrid's face before she was hugged by his overly affectionate mother.

"It's so lovely to meet you at last. And you are just beautiful! I see why Hiccup can't stop talking about you."

"Aye, you have certainly made an impression on our lad. Come on kids, join the party! I'll take your bags."

Valka walked them around the house toward the party out back, family members scattered across the huge garden. Hiccup took Astrid's hand, a little stiff with her nerves but she smiled softly at him when Hiccup glanced at her, then led her to introduce her to some of the family. His grandparents cooed excitedly at her just as his parents had, bringing a sweet flush to Astrid's cheeks that made Hiccup's heart stutter in his chest. Gods he couldn't believe how adorable she was.

"Hey cuz! Long time no see!"

A meaty arm slung around him awkwardly - Scott was a fair bit shorter than him - followed by the slightly tipsy grin of a man allowed to start drinking at ten in the morning for the family function.

"Hey Snot-face, how's the boyfriend?"

"He's around here somewhere... I forgot where I put him. Who's the cute blonde?"

"Scott, meet my girlfriend Astrid."

His cousin looked Astrid up and down, mouth open in shock.

"You are seriously punching above your weight here my man. Well done!" Scott stopped to swig from his bottle, then stared intently at Astrid "have I seen you somewhere before?"

"No."

Astrid turned away sharply, confusing both Hiccup and his cousin. Scott shrugged, patted Hiccup on the back with a grin before winding off to probably get even more drunk and start arm wrestling Dagur or something. Their relationship was... strange, but they seemed happy enough. Hiccup crossed over to Astrid, who had taken a few steps away from the crowd and wasn't looking at anybody.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. Just... a lot of people."

Hiccup had never thought of Astrid as socially anxious, but then it was a big party and she didn't know anybody there.

"Astrid? Astrid! That you?"

Scratch that, Dagur was now charging across the garden to scoop her up into a bear hug, bringing a beaming laugh to her face.

"Dagur! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's the boyfriends family reunion. You?"

"Same here."

Astrid indicated Hiccup, who was slightly confused.

"How do you two know each other?"

"His younger sister was my best friend all through school and college. We lost touch after she moved for work... how is Heather doing?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's good. Met a nice girl, they go off saving endangered lizards. Our parents think it's hilarious we're both gay. Makes for fun pride parades."

He smiled as they chatted, glad to see Astrid _relax_ at last. She was definitely more at ease after a few minutes chatting with her old friend, leaning cosily against Hiccup when Dagur indicated he needed to go stop Scott from falling into the barbecue or something. He was a clumsy drunk.

"Well, that was a pleasant surprise. He's dating your cousin?"

"Yeah. I see him a few times a year, I didn't realise you two knew each other."

Now she'd unwound a little, Astrid was more agreeable about heading back toward the party for food and drink. Sipping from a lemonade, she nodded toward where a group of people were crowded around a TV in the living room that opened out on to the back garden.

"What's happening there?"

"Oh, dad _finally_ replaced the old projector system full of family photos dragged out e-v-e-r-y year. Now he's got one of those TVs you can cast from devices on your phone or laptop to the big screen" Hiccup craned his head, laughing "aaaand they are using it to look at pictures of fish uncle Spite caught. Obviously."

She smiled, glancing around while Hiccup poured himself a drink. When he looked up, Astrid was looking at a group of teenagers that included Scott's younger cousin Gustav. In fairness, they were also looking at Astrid.

"Everything alright?"

"Yep. Fine."

There she went getting a little short again. Hiccup wasn't sure why, but supposed she was just uncomfortable being stared at so blatantly. He wouldn't really like it much either. Gustav pulled out his phone, so he supposed that was the end of his staring. Hiccup spotted his parents settling down on the sofa in the crowd, talking about the holiday photos on the screen. About to turn and indicate maybe they could head inside and chat to them, Hiccup noticed Astrid had gone white as a sheet. Following her eyeline, Hiccup saw the TV had changed.

Astrid was on the screen.

Astrid was on the screen dressed as a valkyrie, blue detailing on armour that barely covered anything.

There was a large, muscular man dressed as a viking eyeing her. He couldn't hear what was being said, but the facial expressions and outfits kind of told it all. Finally, he found his voice.

"Turn that off!"

It became quickly apparent it was some free porn site version of the video, stripped down and skipping parts as Hiccup could suddenly see his girlfriends bare breasts on screen. Gustav turned around, gasped, then immediately began fumbling with his phone. Simultaneously, his father had leapt up from the sofa and physically slammed the TV down like he was closing a laptop. In those brief seconds, Hiccup realised his girlfriend was gone, regaining awareness just enough to hear Astrid's car speeding off.

Oh gods, what had just happened?

"Hiccup!"

Oh gods, his mother. What was Hiccup supposed to say when he had just found out alongside everybody else that his girlfriend did porn?

"I didn't know-"

"I don't care about that. Are you going after her?"

"I uh... what?"

"Are you going after her?"

Hiccup blinked as he tried to process.

"Ye- wait, we took Astrid's car here. I can't chase her."

"Take your fathers car."

Hiccup wondered for a second how his dad would take Hiccup using his car to chase after his sex-movie-star girlfriend... but only for a second, as his dad joined them stood there, tossed Hiccup his car keys.

"Well? What're ye still doing here?"

Nodding, Hiccup turned and ran for his dads car.

Hopefully, Astrid was just following the route home so he could find her soon.

* * *

Pathetically, Astrid only made it about five minutes drive before she had to pull over as tears blurred her vision. Already, she was mentally planning how to say goodbye to Hiccup... assuming he even wanted to look at her ever again. Wiping her wet eyes, Astrid just about leapt out of her skin when there was a tapping on the window. To her complete astonishment, _Hiccup was standing there._ He opened her car door, dropping to a crouch to look at her.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry for what happened!"

"S'not your fault" oh her voice was a mess "was mine. You should get back to your parents now, it's over. It's ok."

Hiccup's face creased in confusion.

"What do you mean, it's over? And no, it was definitely Gustav's fault."

Sighing, Astrid grabbed a tissue to try and clean up her face. She undoubtedly looked a total wreck, but given what Hiccup - and everybody else! - had seen, Astrid doubted her a little teary and flushed was really registering.

"It happens. Guy finds out I do porn, he leaves. It's fine. At least you weren't a jerk about it. And these last eight months... they've been the best I've had in a long time."

Expecting him to dance with relief and leave her there to go and try and patch her life back together, Astrid was stunned when Hiccup grabbed hold of her face, ignoring wet eyes and burning cheeks to kiss her soundly, purposefully.

"I don't want us to be over, you mad woman."

"W-what?"

Hiccup moved, but only to circle her car and get into the passenger seat so he could sit and look at her properly.

"What you do, or did, is your business. Yeah... yeah you should have told me. And we'll probably have to have a talk about it. But... it doesn't change how I feel about you. At all."

Heart turning over in her chest, Astrid felt Hiccup reach for her hand. She moved away, shaking her head.

"What about your parents? I'm sure they were _thrilled_ to find you bringing home a girl who did porn."

"Who's car do you think I drove here? The first thing my mom did was ask if I was coming after you. Dad slammed the TV down and then gave me his car keys, asked what I was still doing there."

He tried again, and this time Astrid let him take her hand. Hiccup gave her his most pleading expression.

"Come back with me, please?"

Somewhat reluctant and very much scared, Astrid let Hiccup pull her from her car, insisting his dad and uncle would pick her car up later from the barely used road they were on. He kissed her again, rubbed a thumb over her cheek and looked at Astrid the _exact_ same way he had before the... incident. Then he was nudging her toward his dads car, starting up the engine to take them back. Astrid felt sick, having been crippled by nerves the whole time that someone would recognise her, that someone would have _seen..._

And they had. And now everyone knew.

"I... I don't still do it. I stopped six months ago. That's why I didn't tell you."

"So you quit when we became official?"

"Yeah. My uh, booking agent wasn't happy, but I just hoped if I stopped and moved on and made myself forget all about it then maybe I wouldn't lose you."

"Well, now I know. And I'm not going anywhere."

She still felt teary, ready to cry again at any minute. How was Hiccup even real? No guy was _this_ understanding. Every single guy before him she'd told had run a mile or essentially expected her to be a sex toy on demand. Of course, she didn't _know_ Hiccup wasn't going to be the second type. Astrid would leave if he was; she knew she deserved more respect than that.

When they got back, Hiccup's parents were standing by the front door of the house, chivvied the two inside as Hiccup's uncle Gobber finished shooing relatives away.

"I uh... I'm sorry. And utterly mortified."

All three of them immediately began disagreeing with Astrid, insisting she had nothing to apologise for. She shook her head, seeing a lot of Hiccup in his mothers face and that made it much harder to look at her right now.

"I can't really be what you hoped your sons girlfriend would be."

"Well, that depends really" Astrid felt her heart clench, seeing Valka turn to her son "does Astrid make you happy?"

Hiccup insistently took her hand, knotting their fingers together. She saw the TV was still laid flat on it's stand, rather than up to display her 'performing' to everyone.

"She does."

"Lass, does our boy make you happy?"

Astrid nodded at Stoick, still waiting for the minute where they said that didn't matter because of what she'd _done._ Instead, Hiccup shuffled closer and Astrid felt herself lean into him instinctively, seeking his body heat and soft jumper.

"He does."

"Then nothing else matters my dear. Now don't worry about whether or not anybody approves."

Valka said, brow set the same way Hiccup's would when he was being serious.

"But for the record, we do."

Stoick added, then the two parents stood up.

"We're off back out. If you two don't want to come out yet, head on upstairs. Everyone else will only be allowed downstairs anyway."

Without her even saying a thing, Hiccup led her gently toward the stairs, offering her a tour of the home that would delay her having to go back outside to face his family and their judgemental stares. He kept an arm around her shoulders as they walked, randomly kissed her temple, her cheek, her lips. All the things he'd normally do. Each room was shown to her, winding around the second and third floors slowly. He laughed as he pointed out that his parents idea of decor did not suit the grand size of the house, beaming when he saw Astrid let a smile slide up to her face.

They were down to one last room, which she was certain must be Hiccup's bedroom. Yet when he opened it, it felt more like a tiny little art gallery - each of the three Haddocks had their own wall, the wall the door was on painted like the inside of a cave, shards of ice and strange shaped rocks with the tiniest painstaking details in.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Dad likes woodwork and whittling."

Astrid looked at all the little shapes, some truly intricate and others amusing - a rubber duck shape carved from wood. It would be strange to see in a bath tub, she giggled to herself.

"Then mom likes her painting and photography. Especially animals, wildlife."

Sure enough, there was a huge array of creatures captured in different mediums, a watercolour tiger next to a photo of a yawning hippo. Astrid didn't need introducing to the last wall, but Hiccup seemed to be enjoying the lark.

"And then you know I like to make stuff. Charcoal, engine parts... not fussy."

She recognised his work easily, used to seeing him sketch for fun all the time. Some of the drawings were fantasy, dragons and trolls and little fairies and gremlins. Others were diagrams, complicated contraptions abound. Hiccup leant against her back, arms looping around her waist and his lips brushing her jaw. Briefly thinking about where on earth she and Hiccup were meant to be sleeping that night, she dismissed that and marshalled her nerve before telling Hiccup she wanted to go back outside.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I spent ages worrying someone would recognise me... now that's been and gone. I'm not going to be ashamed."

Hiccup nodded, smiled, kissed her sweetly. Astrid knew she was feeling better when nothing interfered with the butterflies in her belly, rampant when faced with Hiccup's soft smile.

"Is that why you were so tense earlier?"

"Yeah. It makes you paranoid, every time someone looks at you a little too long or says they might know you, you're panicking they are about to say 'oh my gods you do porn!' in public. Clearly, someone recognised the Blue Valkyrie."

"The... blue valkyrie?"

Astrid nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Female porn actresses end up with _ridiculous_ names. They gave me Valkyrie cus it went with the fact I have muscles. And blue... I don't really know. But it stuck."

"You'll forgive me for not calling you that... a tad close to my mothers name for my liking."

They headed back downstairs hand in hand, greeted near the door by Stoick, Valka and Gobber. They were warm, friendly, smiling at the young couple. Astrid could feel eyes on her, judging her, but she let it go - clearly, she had the approval of the people Hiccup hoped for it from. That was what mattered.

"Hey, found him!"

Scott and Dagur each released the arm of the teen between them, who was looking incredibly sheepish and not daring to actually look at Astrid. This must be Gustav. He swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... I just thought I recognised you and then somehow it connected to the TV and I swear it was a mistake!"

"Yeah. But for that, you get solo cleaning up duty after the party. Which includes sorting the recycling."

"That's not fair!"

"Well it's that or I kick your ass. Your choice."

Dagur flexed, and Gustav suddenly felt more agreeable about solo cleaning up duty. Looking at the mess already accumulated, Astrid felt he'd been punished enough. Scott shooed his young cousin off.

"Yeah you better run!"

"Calm down Snot-hat. Are you ok Astrid?"

Heather had known Astrid dabbled in adult entertainment, but the girl had been adamant she never told Dagur back then. Still, he was showing calm and acceptance whether or not the redhead was aware before today.

The party rolled on before starting to wind down as people began leaving, and other than some crude comments from a couple of teenagers who were promptly scared off by Dagur or Scott, Astrid's performance didn't come up again. Eventually, only the Haddock three, Gobber and of course, Gustav tidying up were there. Hiccup plucked her car keys from Astrid's pocket, tossed them to his dad.

"Astrid's car is down by the trees, can you guys grab it?"

"Sure lad, no problem!"

"Thanks Gobber. Dad, where are our bags?"

"In your room son. Better go show Astrid to where she's sleeping."

Confused, Astrid still didn't know where that was.

"Good idea, come along milady."

They headed right the way up the stairs to the top floor, Astrid none-the-wiser until Hiccup winked, reached over his head and tugged on a cord, which opened a hatch that let down the ladder to the attic. Ah, now she understood. Hiccup gestured.

"After you."

"So you can check out my ass?"

"Obviously."

He grinned, waiting for Astrid to ascend the ladder. It led to a converted loft room, and she could see the Hiccup-y charm of the bedroom as soon as she got up there. In the insulated roof, Astrid saw the skylight there. It gave an unimpeded view to the darkening sky, undoubtedly inspiring Hiccup as he fell asleep with that image above him from his bed each night. Astrid knew he liked to paint the night sky sometimes.

"Wow. This is awesome."

"Thanks. I loved it growing up."

As expected, their bags were there just like Stoick had said. Astrid rooted through it for her night clothes, even if it was a touch early to go to bed yet. Hiccup changed too, and they laid on his bed watching the stars start to flicker in as the sky darkened further. He played with her hair, left Astrid humming and wriggling closer to his chest.

"Aside from that... I actually had a good day."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Important people accept me. _You_ accepted me. I couldn't ask for more."

"Why wouldn't I accept you? You're a person. With a past. It's not like you're an ex serial killer."

Astrid sat up, looking at him properly. Was this them having the talk about it?

"Every other guy I've told left me on the spot. Apart from two, who expected the porn star experience."

"The what now?"

Hiccup looked so genuinely bewildered; how was he so cute?

"You know. The terrible acting in a porn movie, where I'm just some simpering air head who would do anything if I could _just_ have some cock. Fuck on command. Never say no. Always be up for it. And then during sex always do what they tell me, while yelling my head off like it's the best thing ever."

He frowned, shaking his head.

"Who wants that? That's not _real,_ that's not _you._ I love you as you are."

"You what now?"

Hiccup's eyes widened; Astird's were likely no better. He'd never said those words before.

"I love you."

He said it with conviction, certainty. Astrid was stunned.

"I love you too."

It came from her startlingly easy, she found. Hiccup beamed, reached for her. Astrid moved to let him kiss her, found her body freezing for no good reason and Hiccup noticed.

"What is it?"

"I... I've never actually had sex with a guy who knew what I did."

Hiccup didn't move, looking at her with soft eyes.

"We don't have to have sex if you don't want to."

She struggled to articulate how she felt, Hiccup still looking at her all sweet and gentle.

"I guess I don't want to see you change your mind about me."

He cocked his head, lips quirking in thought.

"I won't. But seriously, we can cuddle and I'll be perfectly happy with that."

Astrid was scared. Scared he wouldn't want to touch her now he knew. Scared he'd think her dirty or something. And scared he might want something different from her now, the performance over the reality.

"I just... I don't want you thinking of _that_ while we're..."

She trailed off, Hiccup still thinking-face-ing.

"Are you on birth control?"

Astrid nodded. Hiccup reached into his bag next to the bed, handed her his condom box.

"Your choice. That's how much I don't care what you did. That's how much I trust you."

His face was all earnest honesty, eyes pleading Astrid to believe him. She looked down at the box in her hands. Work had included constant, thorough sexual health checks - if they were doing a condom-free scene, the actors showed their clean bills to each other before they started. So she knew she was safe, and here was Hiccup saying he trusted her to keep _him_ safe.

"Does it bother you that now everyone will have seen me... like that?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"That wasn't you. I mean, it was you but it wasn't... I was shocked when I saw it, and you know what? I _still_ remember thinking 'that's not Astrid's sexy smile'. It was an act, and I know that. What we do, what we have... that's not an act. It's real. That's all that matters to me. Nobody else sees _that._ "

Gods, he was too perfect. Astrid let the box fall from numb fingers, crawled up the bed to kiss his stupid perfect face. Hiccup responded eagerly, running fingers through her hair and frowning when he found it still tied up.

"I love you."

Hiccup beamed.

"I love you too. Can I take your braid out?"

It was basically his favourite thing to do, since he loved to play with her hair so much. Astrid turned away from him, settling between his legs as he sat up to begin freeing her hair, combing fingers through it and the brushes across her scalp left her tingling. He swept it aside, leaving kisses on the back of her neck and Astrid felt the tingling spread along her nerves, warmth reaching her fingers and toes.

Hiccup was right. The porn was fake.

They were _real._

Gone were those ridiculous outfits for work, leaving Astrid to instead be slowly stripped of her pyjamas by her boyfriend. Hiccup kissed the skin he revealed, tracing paths he'd dedicated many hours to learning so he could make Astrid gasp and sigh in pleasure, feeling him murmur "I love you" against her between soft, warm kisses. Astrid could never stop acting when she was making those movies, but there with Hiccup it was raw, genuine, the response of her body with no consult from her mind. Pyjama shorts slid down over quivering thighs, underwear soon joining them on the floor. There was nothing but desire and want in Hiccup's face as he eyed her, gentle fingers encouraging her to spread her legs for him to fit.

He slid up the bed on his belly, kissing at her inner thigh. Astrid squirmed as he teased her, mouth playing at the crux of her thigh without really touching where she needed him. Hiccup flashed her a smirk from her navel as he skipped up, kissing along her lower abdomen until Astrid keened in protest, needing more. So tightly wound he got her, Astrid almost screamed when his tongue finally slid over her clit, tasting the wet arousal he'd tormented from her. Hiccup groaned against her, the vibrations threatening to make her go cross-eyed as he slid his arms up around her hips and thighs, pulled her more firmly against his face and moved his tongue faster.

A playful nip to her inner thigh made Astrid jump, trembling with the sudden sensation as Hiccup resumed teasing his tongue over the firm nub of her clit, dipping the thick muscle inside her to make Astrid clench in desperate need for him. One hand left her hip, fingers working their way inside her and stoking the churning heat coiling within her with quick thrusts.

Whether anyone could hear her or not was a thought long since faded, fists clutching at bedsheets as she moaned and cursed, tugging Hiccup's hair so roughly it probably had to hurt as her thighs crushed his head in the throes of climax. Hiccup didn't slow, keeping her riding the high until Astrid was a limp, shuddering mess of limbs on his bed, staring unseeingly up at the stars through the skylight.

A soft kiss pressed to her thigh as Hiccup slowly pried them apart, resurfacing with Astrid's arousal wet on his face. He licked his lips, offered Astrid a lewd smile as he wiped his face on his pyjama shirt, then pulled it off and tossed it aside. He crawled up the bed, kissed her lips and Astrid shuddered anew when his clothed erection brushed swollen, hyper-sensitive skin. The scratch of fabric against the flushed skin of her stomach was uncomfortable, had Astrid reaching down to push at his waistband with uncooperative hands until Hiccup got the message, moving just enough to peel them off his long, lean legs. The downy hair on the top of his thighs felt much nicer against Astrid's skin as they pressed together again, cock hard and firm as it settled in the hollow between hip and thigh.

Turning her head to search for his mouth, Astrid found him easily, Hiccup's kiss lighting fresh fire in her as she wriggled against him. He pulled away, nodding toward the discarded box next to them. Silently asking. Giving Astrid the choice. She shook her head, whimpering softly when Hiccup nuzzled his hips against hers, skin warm as his torso laid atop her to bask in the simple tactile connection.

"Are you sure?"

It was an almost silent whisper against her ear, as though Hiccup could tell Astrid was close to overwhelmed by all the emotion and intimacy, _feeling_ so much that conversation was completely beyond her. She nodded, kissed him again with all the lust and need pulsing through her. Hiccup was no less affected, but he seemed to be managing it just a little better, shifting his hips until it would take little for him to be inside her, tempting her. Astrid wriggled impatiently, winding her legs around his lower back until Hiccup was sliding inside her. He stilled after a few inches, frustrating Astrid further as he flexed his hips, making shallow thrusts to tease her before finally settling flush. Astrid tightened her legs, keeping him there so she could enjoy the feel of him thick and full, burning hot inside her.

His head fell forward, panting ragged breaths warm on her shoulder as Astrid cradled him between arms and legs, watching the way his face drew tight in pleasure - tonight was a first for them, going without condoms. It seemed to be having a beautifully potent effect on her boyfriend. Her hands flexed on his back, rubbing up and down over the taut muscles of his shoulders. He was narrow, lean but wrapped in solid, wiry muscles that Astrid loved to watch rolling under his skin. Hiccup finally moved, rocking in shallow increments that made them both let out pleased sounds, Hiccup's little exhalations feeding Astrid's arousal.

"You feel _so_ good, gods Astrid..."

Astrid hummed in response, voice lost in moans every time Hiccup's hips moved, the smooth slide through her wetness sending those delicious tingles through her body. Nails scraped over his back when a particularly sharp, deep thrust made Astrid buck, hips urging Hiccup to repeat the motion, chase the feeling. Mouths met clumsily, both of them breathing too hard to really kiss but neither seemed able to resist trying. Hiccup buried his face against her neck as he picked up a quicker pace, thrusting deeper, harder, faster into Astrid as she stared up at the stars, imagining all the nights Hiccup spent staring at the same stars, slowly becoming the beautiful human he now was. The one who accepted Astrid, wanted her, _loved_ her. As though reminding her, Astrid felt him muttering it against her throat before leaving teasing nips and licks there to make Astrid squirm.

Rutting up against him, Astrid pleaded wordlessly for more and Hiccup delivered, leaning back on his knees and pulling Astrid up onto his lap. The angle let him deeper still, left Astrid shaking in his arms as she adjusted, his hands soothing through her hair and down her back as he kissed her collarbone. Astrid found her bearings, rocking herself on his cock steadily with his hands on her ass to hold her from falling backward. His mouth dipped, capturing a swollen nipple between his lips and suckling until Astrid thought she'd lose her _mind._

The fingers meshed in Hiccup's thick hair gripped tight, hauling him upward so Astrid could bite at his mouth hungrily. Grinding down on him, Astrid felt one of his hands move around to her front, slipping over her slick clit and making her body spasm violently, almost convulsing as she teetered on the edge. The angle his cock pressed at each time he thrust only fuelled the heat, left Astrid clutching him desperately as the waves of ecstasy consumed her. She heard him grunt as she tightened on him, shuddering and shaking and babbling nonsense as she buckled.

Astrid felt him spill, thick and sticky as he let out those primal little grunts, hips pressing a last few thrusts to sustain his peak before settling deep, holding her tight to him. Hiccup nuzzled into her neck, arms secure around her back as they settled, feeling the warm post-coital glow they shared.

"That was amazing. Wow. Not that it isn't always with you, but... yeah. Wow."

He helped her down to the bed, hunting for something to help Astrid clean up with. Her legs were still a little shaky, telling her that traversing the ladder for the bathroom was going to be a riot.

"Ugh, I need to get dressed again."

"Why, exactly?"

Hiccup eyed her nude form, not looking to enthralled with the idea.

"Well I don't want your parents seeing me naked. Again."

"Well actually, everyone only saw the top half before dad slammed the TV down. And they are on the middle floor. The third floor is basically all ours. I just really like my loft."

Astrid quirked a curious eyebrow.

"So... that means your parents can't overhear us?"

He grinned.

"Not from up here."

-HTTYD-

**Those times quickie one shots become wayyyyy longer than strictly necessary...**

**Anyway! Yes. Pornstrid. I reiterate, if you have a shitty attitude toward adult entertainment actors and actresses... I respectfully request that you fuck right off :)**

**Otherwise, enjoy!**


End file.
